


weed. (the taste of lee donghyuck)

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: the taste of lee donghyuck [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: weed.this is self-explanatory; the taste and smell of the illegal herb lee donghyuck smoked (and occasionally ate) since he was fifteen.It was the most prominent taste of lee donghyuck, and mark couldn't get enough of it.





	weed. (the taste of lee donghyuck)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!WARNING!!!!! 
> 
> there are mentions of child abuse, suicide attempts and drug addiction in this chapter. please read at your own risk. thank you.

Weed.

This is self-explanatory; the taste and smell of the illegal herb Donghyuck smoked (and occasionally ate) since he was fifteen.

It was the most prominent taste of Lee Donghyuck, and Mark couldn't get enough of it. 

"Ow!" Donghyuck hissed. The two boys were in the bathroom of Johnny and Jaehyun's house, and Mark was cleaning his boyfriend's bloody lip with alcohol and a cotton ball.

"I know, baby. It'll be over in a minute." Mark comforted. Donghyuck grabbed another joint from his little metal case and lit it.

"Baby, that's three joints back to back you've smoked," Mark commented. After he had picked Donghyuck and Jaehyun up, Donghyuck requested to go back to Johnny and Jaehyun's so he could smoke.

"Well, forgive me for having a shitty day and needing to calm down." Donghyuck spat. Mark felt a pang in his heart, but ignored it because he knew Hyuck was on edge.

"Sorry, I've just been shaken up." Donghyuck apologized. "That hasn't happened in a couple of years and it just brought up so many flashbacks and-" He stopped and puffed his joint a few times.

"I know, baby boy. I know." Mark soothed, caressing his cheek and rubbing his thumb lightly over the bruise. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Donghyuck looked at Mark for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, come on the roof."

He got up, grabbed Mark, and walked out of the bathroom. He led him into the kitchen, then the back door. He walked him over to the side of the house, where a ladder was leaning against the house and led up to the roof. They both climbed it and made it to the roof, which was only one story up and not slanted as much as other houses.

The night sky was dark, but millions of stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. Donghyuck situated himself comfortably facing Mark and passed him his lit joint. He grabbed a new one from his pouch, but Mark stopped him before he lit it.

He grabbed it and lit it himself, before passing it back to Donghyuck. He smiled and puffed it for a few minutes.

"I was born June sixth, two thousand." He finally spoke. "To two addict parents on pills and cocaine. They did this shit in front of me when I was a baby. By the time I was ten, I had lived with different aunts and uncles more than I had with my own parents. They were in and out of jail and rehab, which you know," he hit his joint, "really fucks a kid up. They got clean, finally got legal custody of me back from my aunt, but after two years they got back on drugs. But harder shit this time.

Meth, heroin, crack, PCP, all the bad shit they warn us about in school. My dad died of an overdose because he was fucking stupid as fuck and mixed so many drugs together it killed him." Donghyuck was visibly emotional but tried his best to hide it. Mark pulled him close and played with his hair.

"She took her anger out on me. For five years, she beat me, hit me, abused me, made me her fucking servant, treated me like I'm not a human. Like I was the dirt and shit under her shoes. I even-" He stopped himself. Tears sprang in his eyes and he was shaking.

"Hey, hey. Baby, it's all right. Take your time." Mark soothed. He kissed Donghyuck's forehead and rubbed his arm. He sat up and wiped his tears.

"I attempted suicide three times because of her. She made me feel like that was the only fucking way out. I was a freshman and Johnny hung around the school to pick Jaehyun up. He saw me walk in school one day with my face fucked up and with a limp. He pulled me in the bathroom and literally forced me to tell him what was going on. I did and not a month later she was being pulled out of the house and to prison. I ran and hid in the school.

I slept there and showered there for two weeks. Johnny found me in the gym, sleeping at 2 am. He and Jaehyun physically took me to his house. I've been living there ever since. And babe, when I say he's helped me so much," he began crying, "He got me a job, helped me heal from the abuse, fuck, he bought my motorbike!" He giggled.

"He changed me into who I am now." He paused. "Well, part of it."

"What do you mean, baby?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"Before you, I went through so many boyfriends. I was angry at my past. I needed a distraction and dating everyone helped numb it." Donghyuck sighed and looked at Mark.

"Then I met you." He smiled. He started sobbing and breaking down. Mark grabbed him and held him even closer.

"Everything got better after I met you. I stopped playing with people's emotions and broke myself out of that self-destructive path. I'm a better person now. I learned how to love. You taught me how to do that, Mark. These past few months have shaped me into a great human being who cares about a lot of things and people. Thank you, Mark." He smiled and sniffled.

Donghyuck looked in Mark's eyes and smiled. "I love you."

Mark gasped lightly, before smiling. "Hyuckie, I love you too." Tears sprung in his eyes. Donghyuck reached forward and wiped the tear that fell on his cheek.

"Thank you for teaching me how to love. I didn't know what it was before you and I don't want to know what it is after you." Hyuck smiled.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so you won't have to figure that out," Mark said. He cupped Donghyuck's cheek, then kissed his lips.

Donghyuck kissed him with passion and love, a kiss he had never given nor received. For a few moments, they stayed there under the full moon and stars. Donghyuck felt that heaviness in his chest again, and he held onto it. He never wanted that feeling to go away.

Because that was the love of Mark Lee. That heaviness in his chest, the blush on his cheeks, the purple hickeys on his neck, the nerves tingling down to his fingertips. All of that was the love of Mark Lee.

And Donghyuck felt it all over him.

"Baby." Mark gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Donghyuck answered, also out of breath.

"Let's go smoke." Mark smiled. Donghyuck giggled and nodded his head. He hit the roof several times. Ten seconds later, Johnny was running out of the house, followed by Jaehyun.

"Did you die?!" Johnny yelled. Donghyuck burst out laughing.

"Y'all gonna really pull that shit?" Jaehyun said as he crossed his arms. Mark joined in on the laughter too, himself nearly rolling off of the roof.

"Get up here." Donghyuck finally said. The two below huffed and climbed up the ladder, where Mark and Hyuck were sitting. As soon as Johnny got up, he flicked Donghyuck in his forehead.

"Damn, Hyuck! I thought you both fell off or some shit." Johnny scolded.

"Nah, I don't want to die anymore. I'm good." Donghyuck reassured. Jaehyun pulled a blunt from behind his ear and lit it, then passed it to Donghyuck.

"You need this more than I do." Jaehyun nodded towards him. Donghyuck puffed it repeatedly, then gave it to Mark.

"Hey, it's my shit, why is everyone getting hits before me?" Johnny complained. Mark shrugged, then hit the blunt. Johnny snatched it from him and scowled at him.

And for the rest of the night, they sat there on the roof. Smiling, laughing and smoking. Donghyuck felt accepted, loved, wanted and needed.

He felt like he really belonged where he was.

Like everything was going to be okay.

And it was.

 

 

 

 


End file.
